


Hyrule!!

by DraconisWinters



Series: Fluffy Fics [3]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Legend doesn't understand why they do it, he never has.





	Hyrule!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrphisTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/gifts).



“Hyrrrruuuulllleeee!” Wind called across the camp making everyone turn to him.

Hyrule on the other side of the camp ground held up his hands making a heart with them.

“I don’t get it,” Legend whispers to Sky who was sitting next to him.

Sky chuckled lightly before responding, “Neither do I, just let them do what they feel like. It clearly makes them happy after all.”

“But there not even from the same timeline…” Legend says watching Wind run across the camp and embrace Hyrule who laughed at the boy’s antics.

“I don’t think it matters what timeline you’re from,” Sky shrugged, “And I mean, if nothing else, you have to admit it is pretty adorable.”

Legend nodded, watching Wind look at Hyrule for a minute before the sailor exclaimed, “Why are you sad? Hugs for sad Hyrule!” The boy giggled before throwing his arms back around the other hero and refusing to let go.

“Yeah,” Legend admitted, “I guess it is pretty cute.”


End file.
